Life After Roma
by Hanz
Summary: After embarking on a new relationship and having highs and lows Gordo drops a bombshell. Can they survive Life After Roma?
1. Date or Friends?

N.B. I don't own any Lizzie McGuire characters unfortunately. This story is for all LG fans only- you'll not like it if you're not! Also the song is from the Lizzie McGuire movie and belongs to that! Song words in italics!

14-year-old Lizzie McGuire sat on her window box and looked out at the sky outside. She started singing softly to herself.

"_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? I could almost kiss the stars they're shining so bright. When I see you smiling I go, oh oh oh. I would never want to miss this; in my heart I know what this is. This is what dreams are made of; this is what dreams are made of. I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love, this is what dreams are made of." _

Lizzie smiled to herself, thinking of the night in Rome she had been on stage singing that very song. Gordo had helped her all through her experience and she had thanked him with a kiss. After weeks of denying her feelings she had finally realised that she fancied Gordo, and knew he liked her too. Unfortunately Lizzie's parents had grounded her so she was stuck in her house unable to tell Gordo how she felt. Lizzie was brought from her daydream by a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said swinging her legs over the edge of the box so she could stand up. She turned to adjust the cushions and didn't see who entered the room. She was shocked when she heard a male clearing his voice, a voice she knew and liked…. a lot. She turned round with a confused look on her face.

"How, what?" she asked, flustered.

"You're parents decided you'd learned your lesson and have allowed me to visit." Gordo said, smiling.

This smile made Lizzie feel weak at the knees. Lizzie also knew that this was her perfect chance to tell Gordo how she felt about him.

"What are you smiling about, Liz?" Gordo asked.

"It's weird." Lizzie said.

"What is?" Gordo asked.

"You remember Ethan's murder mystery party? After everybody had left we were standing outside and you were about to ask me something?" Lizzie said, trying to keep a straight face.

Gordo had flushed a deep scarlet and was attempting not to look too embarrassed.

"Well what were you really going to ask me Gordo?" Lizzie asked, resisting the urge to just go and kiss Gordo.

"I was…I was.. I was going…" Gordo broke off.

"To ask me out?" Lizzie finished for him.

Gordo's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Lizzie said, letting out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Gordo asked, also smiling.

"Well if you'd ever gotten round to it, I would have said yes…..but seeing as you never did I never got the chance." Lizzie said, teasing Gordo.

"You would have?" Gordo asked.

"Yep, but I guess you don't want to anymore so it doesn't matter." Lizzie said, biting her lip trying not to let Gordo see she was dying for him to ask her again.

"No! I do I do, if you want to that is." Gordo said, his hands twitching.

"Well you better ask me properly then, " Lizzie said smiling.

"Do you want to come to the Digital Bean with me?" Gordo asked, smiling slightly.

"As a date? Or just as friends?" Lizzie asked, trying hard not to smile.

"A date….." Gordo said, turning the colour of Lizzie's pink bedspread.

"Great, I'll meet you there at 5. Oh." Lizzie's face suddenly fell.

"What? Don't you want to come?" Gordo asked, not smiling anymore.

"I do, it's just, I'm grounded. I can't go out." Lizzie said, trying not to cry.

"No problem, we'll have a date right here, right now." Gordo said.

Lizzie smiled.


	2. Do you love her?

N.B I own No Lizzie McGuire characters or anything related to Lizzie McGuire!

Enjoy

Lizzie collapsed back onto her bed smiling. Gordo had just left and they had just had their first date. Lizzie sat up again and headed over to her computer, logging in, she noticed that Miranda was online and Lizzie sent her an IM.

**Lizzie says: **Hey Miranda! I have something to tell you!

**Miranda says:** Hi. Go on, spill!

**Lizzie says: **You know the way I was grounded, well my parents decided to let Gordo come round, and he asked me out, and we had a date, in my room, and then when he had to go, I kissed him! _I KISSED HIM!_

**Miranda says: **Finally! What was it like?

**Lizzie says: **Oh you know I never kiss and tell, but it was great! He's coming round again tomorrow.

**Gordo has signed on at 19:07 PM.**

**Miranda says: **Can we invite Gordo to our convo Lizzie?

**Lizzie says: **Yeah, sure.

**Gordo has joined the conversation.**

**Gordo says: **Evening ladies.

**Miranda says: **Lizzie was telling me _everything _about your date.

**Gordo says: **You told her everything?

**Lizzie says: **It's what girls do Gordo!

**Miranda says: **Gordo, I've just read your profile, I never knew you could be so sweet.

**Lizzie says: **I'll brb, I have to go and read this profile!

_**Name:** Gordo **Age:**_ _14 _

_**Hobbies and Interests: **making movies, chilling with my best friends Lizzie and Miranda._

_**Favourite Things: **My camera, Lizzie's smile, Lizzie, Miranda (for different reasons to Lizzie)_

_**Love: **Lizzie, making movies and spending time with Lizzie and Miranda_

_**Hate: **Anyone who hurt's Lizzie including Paolo!_

Lizzie smiled. She went back to her convo.

**Lizzie says: ** Big Smile!

**Miranda says: **Thanks for mentioning me Gordo, even though I know you wanted to dedicate the whole thing to Lizzie!

**Gordo says: **No probs Miranda! Even though Lizzie and me are going out, you're still a best friend!

**Miranda says: **So do you love Lizzie?

**Lizzie says: **MIRANDA?

**Gordo says: **Yeah, I have to go bye.

**Gordo signed off at 19:29 PM.**

**Lizzie says: **Miranda, you scared him off 

**Miranda says: **He loves you, he loves you, he loves you, he loves you…

**Lizzie says: **Quit it! I have to go bye xoxo

**Lizzie signed off at 19:32 PM.**

Lizzie turned off her computer and smiled. Gordo loved her.


	3. Pity?

N.B Remember I own nothing!

Lizzie ran down the stairs in her pyjamas into the kitchen. Her parents were sitting with cups of coffee and Matt was scoffing down a plate of pancakes.

"Morning mom, morning dad, morning Matt!" Lizzie said cheerfully.

"What do you want Lizzie?" Jo McGuire asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Lizzie said tucking into her pancakes. "Is it a crime to say morning?"

Jo looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"Can Gordo come round today?" Lizzie asked, offhand.

"Yes, though you can't leave the house. You are still grounded." Jo said.

"Great, thanks mom, you're the best!" Lizzie finished her pancakes, kissed her mom's cheek and ran upstairs again.

"It's only Gordo coming round…." Sam said, confused.

Upstairs, Lizzie took a shower and washed her hair. With her hair in a towel-turban she applied some blue eyeshadow and put on her favourite blue top and a pair of jeans. She let her hair out of the towel and put some mousse into it to make it stay her natural curly. She put her and Isabella's C.D. into the player and turned it up.

"Hey now, hey now! Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? I could almost kiss the stars they're shining so bright. When I see you smiling I go oh oh oh, I would never want to miss this, Cause in my heart I know what this is! Hey now, hey now!"

Dancing around, Lizzie didn't notice anyone come into her room.

"Uh Lizzie?" Gordo said.

Lizzie spun round and stopped dancing.

"Oh hey!" she said, sweeping some of her hair out of her face.

"You look nice!" Gordo said.

"Thanks." Lizzie said smiling.

She turned back to the C.D. player and turned it down.

"So, you still grounded?" Gordo asked.

Lizzie sat down on her bed and Gordo sat on her window box.

"Yep, though you're still allowed to come round, which brightens my day." Lizzie said.

Gordo smiled.

"Glad I could help!" he said.

Lizzie started to sing along, smiling at Gordo.

"When I see you smiling I go, oh, oh, oh…."Lizzie sang.

"I've got somewhere I belong, somebody to love," she sang after.

"Could I ask you something Lizzie?" Gordo asked.

"Yeah sure, anything." Lizzie said, biting her lip.

"Come over here." Gordo said, so Lizzie went and sat beside him.

"Do you want to go out with me, or are you just doing it out of pity 'cause you know how I feel?" Gordo asked, pointedly not looking at Lizzie.

Lizzie giggled, leant in, kissed Gordo on the lips and then pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Gordo said smiling.

Lizzie couldn't resist so leant in for another kiss, and their lips meant half way.


	4. Online at 9?

N.B. I don't own anything related with Lizzie McGuire! I own the Grande Plaza Hotel.

Gordo stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked away from the McGuire residence. He had just spent another great day with Lizzie. It was different than when they had just been friends. Gordo headed onto the bottom of the road, and instead of heading left which would lead him home, he turned right. He looked at his watch. It was 7.45. He had plenty of time. He headed towards the park gates and headed through them. He looked over towards the swings and smiled as he saw her blonde hair flowing behind her as she swung. As her hazel eyes caught his, she smiled and ran over and embraced him in a warm hug.

"I knew you would come!" she whispered in his ear.

Meanwhile Lizzie had sat down to dinner with her parents and Matt.

A blue car had pulled up outside the McGuire household. A man climbed out of the driver's side and rushed round the side of the car and opened the passenger's door.

"Really Mark, there is no need. I am perfectly capable of opening my own door."

A brunette female carefully climbed out of the car and shook her long wavy hair out of her eyes.

"So this is where Lizzie lives?" the female inquired off her driver.

"Yes it is!" the man smiled and gestured with his hand that they should go to the front door.

The man gently knocked and patiently waited.

Inside Lizzie stood up.

"I'll get it." She said.

She raced to the door, hoping Gordo would be there, even though he had left not even half an hour ago. She flung open the door.

"Lizzie!" the brunette exclaimed. "It really is you!"

"Isabella?" Lizzie asked, smiling.

The two girls hugged and Lizzie invited her into the house. Mark too stepped inside, giving Lizzie a polite smile.

"Who is it Lizzie?" Sam called from the dining area.

"Isabella!" Lizzie called back.

Meanwhile, at the park, Gordo had joined the girl on the swings. They were both laughing. The girl had stopped swinging and had turned to look at Gordo. Gordo caught her looking and grabbed hold of her hand. He gave it a quick squeeze and then let go.

"I have to go now. Meet me online tonight at 9. Ok?" Gordo asked the girl.

"Sure! Wouldn't miss it for the world. Bye Gordo." Gordo smiled and headed off, out of the park gates and towards his home.


	5. Cheating?

N.B. This might be a bit confusing but I've set it out as best I could!

Lizzie looked at her bedside clock. It was 9 o'clock; Isabella had gone to her hotel. And there was nothing to do. Lizzie decided she would log online and see if her 2 best friends were about. As soon as she logged on she noticed that Gordo too was online.

**Lizzie says: **Hey

**Gordo says: **Hi Lizzie, listen I really want to talk to you, but I'm a bit busy. Can you give me 5 minutes?

**Lizzie says: **Sure, what are you doing?

Gordo looked wildly around the room for some inspiration.

**Gordo says: **It's a surprise. Yeah, it's a surprise for you!

"Nice one, Gordon, now you need to think of a surprise for her" Gordo muttered to himself.

**Lizzie says: **Aww, I can't wait. Love you. Bye xo

Lizzie has set her status to : Away 

Gordo closed down the message window and opened up the other window he had open.

**Gordo says: **Sorry, was talking to my gf.

**Linzi says: **It's ok, I understand. So have you told her about me yet?

**Gordo says: **Um not yet. I'm waiting for an appropriate time….

**Linzi says: **Please tell her soon!

**Gordo says: **O.K. I'll tell her now.

**Gordo says: **Lizzie, if you're there can you come to the computer? I need to talk to you about something.

**Gordo says: **Lizzie?

**Lizzie says: **Sounds ominous. Shoot.

**Gordo says: **Can I invite someone to this convo? She's someone I'd like you to meet.

**Lizzie says: **She?

**Gordo says: **Yeah, she.

Linzi has joined the conversation at 9.16 P.M 

**Linzi says: **It's so great to finally meet you Lizzie, even if it is under these circumstances.

**Lizzie says: **Circumstances?

**Linzi says: **Gordo hasn't told you yet?

**Lizzie says: **Told me what?

**Gordo says: **You see the thing is…..

**Linzi says: **I'll leave you to it! Speak to you later Gordo xoxoxox

Linzi has left the conversation at 9.20 P.M 

**Lizzie says: **You're cheating on me Gordo! I never want to see you again!

Lizzie has left the conversation at 9.22 P.M 

_Gordo is typing a message…….._

**Gordo says: **I'm not cheating on you, I love you too much. Lizzie?

**Gordo has signed off at 9.24 P.M.**

_**Preview of the next chapter.**_

Lizzie just lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard that she was receiving messages on the computer but she didn't want to open them in case they were from him, or worse HER! There was a knock on her door. She didn't speak and she move but the door opened anyway.

"Go away! I never want to see you again!" Lizzie turned to her side

"We need to talk Lizzie." Gordo looked down at his feet. He had tears welling in his eyes but he couldn't let Lizzie see them.


	6. Please stand up?

N.B. I own the character, Linzi! Hope you like this chapter. And remember everything happens for a reason! Things happen the way they are happening so I can develop the story!

Lizzie just lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard that she was receiving messages on the computer but she didn't want to open them in case they were from him, or worse HER! There was a knock on her door. She didn't speak and she didn't move but the door opened anyway.

"Go away! I never want to see you again!" Lizzie turned to her side

"We need to talk Lizzie." Gordo looked down at his feet. He had tears welling in his eyes but he couldn't let Lizzie see them. He quickly brushed them away. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"I suppose, but this better be good!" Lizzie sat up on her bed and held onto her knees. Gordo sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not cheating on you Lizzie." Gordo almost whispered.

"Then who's Linzi? And what 'circumstances' were she talking about?" Lizzie asked, trying not to look directly at Gordo.

Gordo looked up and suddenly realised how stupid he was being. He stood up and stuck his hand in his pocket. He thrust a letter into Lizzie's hand.

"That should explain it. Bye Lizzie, I know you never want to see me again so I'll leave you alone. I'll avoid you when we start High School, in fact I'll even ask that we're put in separate classes and everything!" and with that cheerful note Gordo left Lizzie's room, and her life.

Lizzie looked down at the letter in her hand. She decided to open it anyway and see what Gordo had to say.

_Dear Lizzie, _

_I love you so much Lizzie, but if there's one thing I hate about you, it's the way you jump to conclusions. Actually I don't even hate it, I couldn't hate you in any way. I would never cheat on you Lizzie, and I'm hurt that you'd think that. But I guess I have cheated you in a way. You see, I'm making a movie, and Linzi is my lead actress. I didn't tell you because I thought you might get jealous or annoyed with me because I didn't pick you. You see I couldn't have Lizzie McGuire playing the lead actress in a movie called: Lizzie McGuire: The life of a growing star! Yes Lizzie, my movie is about you, and Linzi is the perfect person to play you. She looks like you but she isn't as beautiful as you, or as thoughtful or as damn perfect as you. But she plays you well. I hope you like the finished production. It will be showing at the Digital Bean on Friday 26th of August so I hope you can make it, to see your story on the 'big screen'! I'm sorry if I hurt you Lizzie and I hope you find someone else who makes you really happy, because I know I'll never find anyone to replace you. _

_Love you forever, Lizzie_

_Gordo_

Lizzie read the final few words and looked up from the letter. Tears were running down her cheeks and dripping on the page. She quickly moved the letter out of the way and wiped her eyes. What had she done? Gordo had only been making a movie, and she'd accused him of much worse. She had to fix things.

**3 weeks later**

Lizzie opened her wardrobe and peered inside. She couldn't decide what to wear. She finally decided on a pink tank top and her jeans and a pair of wedges. She added a pair of dangly pink earrings and lightly curled her hair. She added some clear lip gloss to finish the look. Perfect she thought. She ran down the stairs two at a time, shouting quickly to her mom and then ran out of the door and climbed into the car.

"Welcome to Mom's taxi. Where to? Jo said, also getting into the car.

"Digital Bean, and step on the gas." Lizzie replied.

"Step on the gas _please._" Jo corrected her.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. When she arrived at the Digital Bean she quickly hopped out and said she would walk home. Jo argued a bit but then relented. Lizzie headed into the Digital Bean and saw the chairs had been put into rows and a big projector screen had been set up at the front. She noticed Gordo sitting with a pretty blonde in the front row. That must be Linzi, Lizzie thought to herself. More people piled in and sat down in the chairs. Lizzie sat down on the corner seat of the back row. Soon, after a small speech from Gordo, the lights dimmed and the screen became pink.

Lizzie McGuire: The Life of a Growing Star 

Lizzie watched the whole movie with interest. The other actors Gordo had chosen looked very much like their respective characters. The movie ended with Lizzie's song, and showed her dancing to it. Lizzie smiled. When it ended there was a huge round of applause. While the credits rolled Linzi stood up.

"Would the real Lizzie McGuire PLEASE STAND UP?" she shouted.

Lizzie fixed her hair and stood up. She nervously walked to the front. Gordo had looked down at the floor, obviously trying not to get eye contact with Lizzie. Lizzie noticed this and instantly knew what she had to do.


	7. Hold my hand?

Lizzie took a deep breath.

"I'd just like to say a few words and then I'll leave you to it. I think that Linzi played a great me. I also think the actor who played Gordo was quite cute." Lizzie giggled, as did other people. " But not as cute as my best friend, well my former best friend. You see, due to a horrible misunderstanding on my account, I ruined our friendship, and our new relationship. You're probably thinking, why is she telling us this? Well the answer is, I don't know. I noticed a huge chunk missing from that movie. The fact that Gordo loved me and I loved him, well I still do. It just showed us as your typical American teenage best friends. Gordo and I have, had, a lot more than that. Seeing as I told him to get out of my life this is the only way I can get a message to him, I love you Gordo, and I'm really, really sorry."

Lizzie forced a smile, even though she was crying and ran out of the Digital Bean. She sat down on a bench outside and cried. Someone held out a tissue to her and she gratefully took it. She blew her nose, and then wiped her eyes. Then she looked up.

"Gordo, I'm so sorry. I totally made a fool of you and myself in there. I shouldn't have done it." Lizzie babbled.

Gordo took both of Lizzie's hands into his own and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm glad you did. It made me realise, I still love you, and I want you back, if you'll have me." Gordo said, half shyly.

Lizzie looked down at Gordo holding her hands like he'd never let go. That's what she wanted. She looked up and leaned in and kissed Gordo.

"Want to walk me home?" Lizzie asked.

"I'd be happy to." Gordo said relieved, Lizzie had agreed.

He stood up letting go of her hands. Lizzie bit her lip.

"Gordo, this is going to sound so stupid, but will you hold my hand?" Lizzie asked.

Gordo laughed and Lizzie punched him playfully in the arm. He took her hand and their fingers interlaced. They walked slowly to Lizzie's in silence, both enjoying being with each other again. When they reached Lizzie's, Lizzie turned to face Gordo.

"You want to come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, but does you mom mind?" Gordo asked.

Lizzie opened the front door and called her mom's name.

Nobody answered her, and then she found a note on the table.

_Lizzie,_

Gone to stay with Grandma McGuire for the night, she got burgled yesterday and is quite scared. We rang Mrs Gordon and she said Gordo could stay to keep you company. We know you 2 will make up and this is the perfect opportunity to do so. We'll be home around lunchtime tomorrow. You are to sleep at Gordo's house, but Mrs Gordon said that you 2 could hang out at ours and she'll pick you up at around 11.

_Love mom._

"WOW!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"What?" Gordo asked.

"Um Mom and dad and Matt are at Grandma McGuire's and I'm staying at yours tonight. We're allowed to hang out here until 11 and then your mom's coming to pick us up." Lizzie said almost in one breath.

"Awesome." Gordo said.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "Awesome?"

Gordo looked sheepish. "Sorry, ok, cool!"

Lizzie laughed. She looked at her watch.

"Gordo, it's like 7.30. What do you want to do for…." Lizzie started counting on her fingers.

"3 and a half hours?" Gordo finished for her.

"Yeah, that." Lizzie said laughing.

"We could watch a movie." Gordo suggested.

"Mom says we could use the time to make up." Lizzie said.

"Well I suppose we haven't made up properly yet." Gordo said, his eyes glinting.

Lizzie caught his hint and walked over to stand in front of him. She leant forward as if to kiss him but stopped when she was almost there and looked into his eyes. Gordo looked back at her, smiling slightly. Then he leant in the remaining distance and their lips met. They shared a long kiss and then pulled away.

"I love you Lizzie McGuire."

"I love you David Gordon."

"O.k. let's never do that again!" Gordo said.

"What, kiss?" Lizzie asked.

"No, never call me David Gordon again. I definitely want to kiss again." Gordo said.

"So, like, when we got married, I'd have to say: I take Gordo to be my husband?" Lizzie said laughing.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Gordo said also laughing.

Lizzie was laughing, but inside she was thinking: That was weird. Talking about marriage like that. She'd said when, and he'd agreed.

Gordo was also thinking: They were going to get married some day. He knew it.

Preview of next chapter 

"Gordo, what have we done?" Lizzie asked.

"I know. I know." Gordo said.

"Gordo, we can't fix this! It's not exactly something we can undo!" Lizzie said, a hint of panic in her voice.


	8. What have we done?

After their brief embarrassment after talking about marriage, Lizzie and Gordo decided to play a game.

"We have board games in the cupboard." Lizzie suggested.

"Board games make me exactly that!" Gordo said.

"Make you what?" Lizzie asked, puzzled.

"You're so cute." Gordo laughed. "They make me bored!"

"Oh ha ha very funny." Lizzie said sarcastically.

"So what else could we do?" Gordo asked.

"Can we make ourselves dizzy and then try to walk in a straight line? It's so much fun." Lizzie suggested.

Gordo burst out laughing and was eventually clutching his sides because they hurt so much.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"We can play that…. but you'll be Dizzy Lizzie!" Gordo finished off between laughing.

"You really are Mr Joke Man tonight aren't you." Lizzie said, trying not to laugh at Gordo's feeble attempt at a joke.

So they made a course that they had to go round and took it in turns spinning each other. On Lizzie's 5th go disaster struck. She had just manoeuvred the sofa when she suddenly felt light- headed. She tried to grab hold of the sofa but ended up missing completely. She flung out her hands wildly and they met with something and then she fell to the ground with a bump. And before she knew what was happening her mom's best vase had fallen on top of her and then smashed in smithereens. Lizzie groaned and pushed herself up.

"Lizzie are you ok?" Gordo had hurried to her side.

Lizzie rubbed her leg where she was sure she would have a massive bruise the next day.

"I'm fine but look!" Lizzie said waving at the vase.

"Ah…" Gordo said.

"Gordo, what have we done?" Lizzie asked.

"I know. I know." Gordo said.

"Gordo, we can't fix this! It's not exactly something we can undo!" Lizzie said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Is it important to your mom?" Gordo asked.

"Yes! Her great grandmother left it to her in her will and they were close, very very close!" Lizzie said, tears stinging her eyes.

"Hey, hey, no crying. I'm sure your mom will understand. It was an accident." Gordo said.

Lizzie brushed her eyes and then tried to stand up.

"Hey look at this Lizzie." Gordo said. He was holding a small slip of paper.

To Whom It May Concern: Don't panic! This isn't the original vase- the real one's locked away safely but I'm not telling where. I don't care that you broke this one- it was a cheap copy that I had made. So don't worry. Just clear up the mess and nothing will be said. Love mom.

"Phew. Thank goodness for that." Lizzie said. She disappeared into the kitchen area and reappeared with a dustpan and brush.

"Let's get to work, Gordo!" Lizzie said, handing Gordo the dustpan.


	9. What Is It?

-1Sorry it's taken me so long to get the next chapter up! Hope you enjoy.

**Recap: **Lizzie has been grounded for the summer after her escapade in Rome. Gordo finally admitted his feelings to Lizzie and she told him she liked him too. They started going out, even though Lizzie couldn't leave the house Gordo still made the effort to come and see her. After a misunderstanding Lizzie and Gordo split up but eventually kissed and made up after Lizzie publicly declared she loved Gordo and she'd stuffed up. On returning home Lizzie found her parents and Matt out of town and a note telling her she was staying at Gordo's. Lizzie and Gordo spent the evening playing games and just spending time with each other. They broke and vase and cleaned up the bits.

Gordo and Lizzie flopped down on the sofa after they had finished clearing up the vase.

"So I guess no more of that game then?" Lizzie said smiling.

"No, I think it's safer if we don't. Anyway what do you want to do now?" Gordo asked playing with a curl of his hair.

"Internet? I want to see if Miranda's online. I haven't talked to her in ages!" Lizzie said, standing up.

Gordo nodded in agreement and stood up and followed her up to her room. Lizzie switched on her computer. As it loaded she pulled over another chair for Gordo. She logged onto her messenger and smiled as she saw Miranda was online.

**Lizzie: **Heya Miranda!

**Miranda: **Lizzie! How are you I haven't spoken to you in AGES! I'm getting so bored here without you and Gordo.

**Lizzie: **I'm great thanks. We're pretty bored here too.

Gordo playfully hit Lizzie on the arm.

"Well sorry, if I'm too boring for you!" Gordo said.

**Miranda: **So how's Gordo?

**Lizzie: **He's great! I think…well he's in a huff with me actually. He's here too. Because I said we were bored he's in a huff cause he's taking it personally.

**Miranda has sent you an invitation to start a video message.**

**You have accepted the invitation.**

Lizzie grinned as her best friend appeared on the screen. Miranda too smiled as she saw Gordo and Lizzie appear.

"Stop huffing with Lizzie, Gordo!" Miranda said, trying to be stern but laughing.

"Ok, ok. I'm not in a huff anymore. She just hurt my feelings. I felt she was implying that I was boring." Gordo said unfolding his arms.

"I didn't mean that, silly." Lizzie said laughing.

"Anyway we have to go, my mother should be here soon." Gordo said, looking at his watch.

"Why, where are you too going at like…11 o'clock?" Miranda asked.

"My house. Lizzie's staying over." Gordo said, moving his head from view on the web cam so he could wink at Lizzie.

Lizzie and Gordo burst out laughing as they watched Miranda's face drop.

"Calm down Miranda. I'm staying over because my parents are out of town and Mrs Gordon very kindly offered me her spare room." Lizzie said.

"Ohhhh." Miranda said smirking.

After they had said their goodbyes, Lizzie switched off the computer.

"Gordo, you do realise it's 10.30 and your mom won't be here for like…." Lizzie said.

"….30 minutes. I know. I just wanted you to myself for a bit. I have to tell you something." Gordo said, taking Lizzie by the hand and pulling her gently over to her bed.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

Gordo looked at his hands.

"It's pretty serious, so prepare yourself." Gordo said, twisting a curl of his hair.

_Oh no, he's dumping me. _thought Lizzie to herself.

**Preview of next chapter**

Lizzie silently wiped her tears away as she got in the car. 1 week summer holidays left and she knew it would be the worst week of her life.


	10. What News?

Lizzie silently wiped her tears away as she got in the car. 1 week summer holidays left and she knew it would be the worst week of her life.

Flashback to Earlier

"Gordo, are you….are you dumping me?" Lizzie asked quietly.

Gordo suddenly snapped out of his daydream and studied her face. He reached for her hand and then thought better and let her hand drop.

"Y..yes." Gordo said not looking away from Lizzie's face.

Lizzie felt as if a bucket of ice had been thrown over her face. She stood up suddenly.

"If this is some sort of joke Gordo, it's not funny." Lizzie said, laughing. Expecting Gordo to laugh to.

"Lizzie, it isn't a joke. It's over." Gordo said with more confidence in his voice.

Lizzie let out a sob and ran to the bathroom locking herself in. She did not come out until Mrs Gordon had arrived and she had collected her overnight bag from her bedroom.

End Flashback

Lizzie sat in silence in the back of the car. Nobody spoke and when they reached the Gordon residence Lizzie excused herself and retreated to the safety of the guestroom. She took out her mobile phone and wrote 2 messages.

_Gordo dumped me. No excuses. Just dumped me. What do I do? I need ur help plz. Im his house- don't know what 2 do. Lizzie xx_

She sent that one to Miranda.

_Me + Gordo r finished. Just thought u might like 2 no. Hows life in Italy? Say hey to Isabella for me. Lizzie xx_

She scrolled through her phonebook until she reached 'P' and then pressed send.

There was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." Lizzie said.

Mrs Gordon entered. She sat down on the bed beside Lizzie.

"So did Gordo tell you the news then?" Mrs Gordon asked, noticing how down Lizzie seemed.

"What news?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh. I thought he'd told you. It's not really my place to say Lizzie. I think you should talk to him. He and Linzi are leaving next Friday." Mrs Gordon said and then left the room.

_Gordo and Linzi were leaving on Friday? What on earth did that mean? _Lizzie thought to herself.


	11. A Couple?

Lizzie knocked softly on Gordo's bedroom door. After a minute he shouted for her to come in and she entered nervously. Gordo was sitting at the computer and had obviously been messaging someone.

"Could I talk to you for a minute? Please." Lizzie asked Gordo.

He nodded and pulled her up a seat.

"Your mum said something…She said something about you and Linzi leaving next Friday. What is she talking about?" Lizzie asked looking straight at Gordo.

"She told you? What else did she say?" Gordo asked.

"Nothing. She just said I should talk to you about it." Lizzie replied.

Lizzie noticed that Gordo didn't seem in the slightest upset and this upset her slightly.

"Why did you split up with me Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"Because I don't want a relationship with you. I just want to be friends." Gordo answered bluntly.

"Are you…are you and Linzi a couple?" Lizzie asked.

"No!" Gordo answered. "You think I'm some sort of two timing jerk? Let me tell you I'm not."

"I never said that. I just don't understand, Gordo." Lizzie replied.

"What is there to understand? Me and you are just friends. Linzi and I are just friends and we're leaving for England next Friday. A guy from a film school over there saw my movie and has offered us places at his school. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. So there you go." Gordo finished turning away from Lizzie.

"England? Gordo that's the other side of the world. How long are you going for?" Lizzie asked trying to stay calm.

"I leave next Friday. I'll be home for Christmas and stuff." Gordo said, looking at the computer screen.

Lizzie looked over his shoulder and saw he had a conversation with Linzi open. Lizzie's eyes filled with tears when she read Linzi's latest message.

Linzi: Thank you for finishing with Lizzie. It means we are free to be together. And we'll be in England together so she won't mind.

Lizzie turned and ran from the room. She ran downstairs crying and out into the night. She finally stopped at the Gordon's wall and sat down and cried. She felt raindrops on her head but she didn't care. Mrs Gordon watched from the window. She folded her arms and looked towards the ceiling as if she could see Gordo. Upstairs Gordo was also watching Lizzie. He put his hand on the glass. Lizzie eventually stood up and turned round to enter the house again. Gordo retreated from the window and went back to the computer.


End file.
